Tyler
'''Tyler, '''labeled '''The Jock, '''was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Ferocious Falcons. He returned for Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action as a member of the Screaming Directors. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. Tyler can be very dim at times, such as in when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. Despite his faults, he has a heart of gold and is enthusiastic about everything he does. Along with being popular with his peers at home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, but regardless his loyalty towards her never wavers. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Tyler is one of the last contestants to be introduced to the season, along with Trent and Zoey. When Chris calls out Tyler's name, Lindsay immediately greets Tyler. Tyler walks out of the bus and tries to do a front flip, but fails, causing him to land face first into the ground. Lindsay calls Tyler the usual Tyler, and then goes up to him, and helps him up. Tyler then thanks Lindsay, and gets up. Sadie states in the confessional that the cast of the season is all losers, but says that Justin, Sky, Tyler and Zoey seem more sane, then the others. After Dave and Duncan start arguing, Tyler states in the confessional that Dave seems to be an interesting person. Tyler approaches Sky, and introduces himself to her. They both then board the plane after Chris demands the cast to. Tyler later states in the confessional that the reason he came back to the show, was to prove to the viewing world that he is not a dumb, klutzy person, but that he is good at the game. Tyler helps push Scott into the plane, as he doesn't want to go into it. Chef then takes Scott and throws him inside the plane. Tyler then helps Scott up, telling Chef to calm down. Tyler then tells Sky that he hears she is an athlete, and boasts about being the best jock in his school, which Sadie laughs at Tyler, telling him that he did poorly in the dodge-ball challenge in Total Drama Island. Which Bridgette agrees with. Sky tells Tyler that she hopes that he is on her team. Tyler and Sky high five when the two find out they are on the same team, the Ferocious Falcons. Sadie and Tyler both agree that it is great to be on the same team. Tyler then asks Sadie, how she and Katie are doing. Sadie answers that she and Katie had a fight before this season, and Sadie then says she really doesn't care that Katie doesn't want to talk with her. Tyler then tells Sadie that he is sorry to hear that. When Tyler see's Dawn meditate, with a cockroach in her hand, he is seen creep-ed out by her. Tyler states in the confessional that he hopes he does great in the challenge, so that he can prove his worth to his team. When Chris puts Dave onto Tyler's team, Tyler greets him and shakes his hand. But before Dave could say anything, Chris opens a hatch, which makes all the cast drop out of the plane. Tyler is seen holding onto Scott, screaming. Tyler lands on top of Lindsay, followed by Bridgette landing on top of him. Tyler apologizes to Lindsay, and helps both Bridgette and Lindsay up. After Chris explains the challenge, Sky grabs a GPS, and tells her team that they should get moving, if they want to win, which Tyler agrees with Sky. Dave then's follows them from behind. Tyler states in the confessional, that in his previous season he was considered to be a "drag" to his team, and also states that it is time to prove otherwise. Sky she walks back to tell Dave that she apologized and does not know what else he wants from her. Tyler then tells Sky to forget about it and continue to run, which Sadie agrees to. Sky follows his command and goes back to running with her team. During the challenge, Tyler asks if Lindsay is okay, and tells her that if she is tired, that he could carry her. Lindsay then climbs onto Tyler's back, and Tyler carries her for the challenge. Tyler and Lindsay were one of the first to cross the finish line, but ultimately their team lost the challenge. Tyler states in the confessional that he is glad that his team values him. Tyler ends up voting for Cody, for being useless in the challenge. When Cody is eliminated, Tyler high fives Cody, and he jumps out the plane. Tyler stated that he actually thought Dave would have been eliminated. I African't Do It Tyler states in the confessional that Cody was one of his friends, and that it was hard to vote him off, but that he needed to be voted off, so that Tyler's team can actually win challenges in the up-coming episodes. He also states that Cody isn't a very strong member of the team. In Economy Class, Tyler sit down next to Lindsay, and greets her. But he was ignored by her, when she calls out "Pizza", which Tyler instantly got excited and asked where the pizza is, very enthusiastically. TBA This Ain't No Disney Cruise Gallery Total Drama Around the Globe= SeasonOneCast.png|Tyler in the Season promo picture. TylerBeingIntroduced1.png|Tyler is introduced to the season, in Lost Angeles. TylerBeingIntroduced2.png|Tyler then trips, and lands face first into the ground. Sky&TylerTalking.png|Sky and Tyler bond over their love for sports. FalconsFirstChallenge.png|The Ferocious Falcons lose the first challenge. FalconsCeremony-1.png|Tyler and his team at the elimination ceremony. TylerVotesOffCody.png|Tyler votes off Cody, for being a weak asset to the team. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Tyler and everyone in South Africa in I African't Do It. JustinSadie.png|Tyler watches as Justin and Sadie struggle. Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Protagonists Category:Screaming Directors Category:Anti-Heroes